


princess and the pirate

by Connie_on_her_way



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 03:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connie_on_her_way/pseuds/Connie_on_her_way
Summary: it's been a couple of years since the whitebeard pirates had business in the little town of odoroki but they were in dire need of a new ship, recruitment had been more frequent since they executed the pirate king gol D. rodgers.So have the number of attempts on Whitebeard's life, none so far successful but it wouldn't hurt to keep unknown newbies on a separate ship.so they headed over to the island they got their first two ships from, chishiki island, docking at the shipwright town odorki, where the crew meet the lovely Penelope Himitsu A.K.A Angel.Angel a bartender/waitress who started working at the midnight bar when the owner serena jones took her in when she needed her most, mistakenly walks into the wild life that is the whitebeard's pirates first commander Fushichou Marco.





	1. Chapter 1

I rose with the sun, every morning the sun would shine through the slit in the curtain and on to my face waking me up elegantly. Like a disney princess but unhappy. Except this one particular morning when the sun did what it was supposed to do but i for once didn't wake up till after the sun was up in the sky.  
i still felt groggy from the night before, my hair thrown into a shit storm bun. i didn't get home till later than usual and when i did i was greeted by a mess left over from earlier that day. 

I rolled over and saw the last little bit of morning sun lingering on my boyfriend's face. at least the view wasn't too bad the sun catching his dirty blonde hair just right as it was splayed across his cheek. Cain who works as a freelance photographer didn't have a usual wake up time 'the joys of being freelance' he would groan as i would be getting ready for the morning shift at the midnight. cafe in the morning bar at night. it wasn't too bad getting free coffee in the morning was a plus. the cold feet tho? not so great, i thought as my feet touched the cold wooden floors of our apartment. The time was still early enough to make breakfast for us and get some shopping done before my shift starts at 4. 

i started with turning on the stove before getting the ingredients for bacon and eggs, i started with the bacon plopping a couple of slices in, i couldn't help the smile form when two arms entwined around my stomach and a head fall on my back "morning~" i hummed looking over my shoulder at his light brown hair on my back

I got a groan in response as i cracked a egg into the pan "you sleep well?" cain mumbled picking up his head his green eyes blinking tiredly up at me and walking to the fridge 

"really good actually, i'm also going food shopping after breakfast see anything we need?" i asked getting out the plates and cutlery to set the table.

"yeah i'll make a list" he called walking over to the cupboard the already started list in hand he grabbed two mugs "I've also got a shoot today so i'll be home late, coffee?"

"please" i smiled and admiring his profile Cain was hansom in a simple way with tan skin nice emerald green eyes a shade brighter than mine and a good nose, i mean noses are odd but his makes up for his weak cheekbones i guess? i give a little nod his way when his eyes meet mine before turning back to the cooking breakfast

"ok i won't be to long see you tonight?" Cain smiled his wide cheerful eyes crinkling as the sun shone making the emerald green pale to a pear green. he leans over and gives me one last kiss on the cheek before walking over to the to put on his shoes.

"i'm working tonight but it's Sunday so i might be able to close early if i'm lucky" grabbing my clothes for the day and heading to the bathroom

"Fingers crossed," he called as he walked out the door.

Fingers crossed I smiled looking at my reflection my white long hair falling over my shoulders as I lean forward blushing at the stupidity of smiling at such a small term of endearment. but that's just the way i am i suppose it stems from not getting enough attention as a child.

Nah I was loved as a child maybe I’m just clingy

As i walked down the busy street lined with produce stands and shops i couldn't help but notice the gossip being unusually loud but chose to ignore it, in a quiet village like this rumors spread and change like wildfire. It's not uncommon for a rumor as small as someone breaking up to turn into how she/he was cheating causing massive uproar against said cheater.  
In short i find it best to leave it and get on with my shopping double checking my list and responding to the usual hello's from my usual shops, "morning angel wake up late today?"

"yeah guess i'm still not used to the night shifts yet" i complained to max, he sells mostly dairy produce. we continued on chatting for a bit before i moved on to the eggs.

Meanwhile out at sea was the moby dick carrying the whitebeard pirates to their destination, chishiki island. in a few hours the crew would start getting ready to dock at the harbor town odoroki but for the mean time the whitebeard pirate where relaxing for the most bit whitebeard himself seated almost in the middle of the deck with his naginata resting beside him.

Marco fushichou whitebeard's first commander was ahead of the ship flying in his pheonix form, coming back from checking out the island and approaching sea for hostile pirates or marines. Since gold rogers execution both marines and pirates have been feeling more confident in taking on one of the four yonko and being as chishiki island used to belong to the roger pirates its not far fetched to think marines or pirates alike would be trying to claim the island known in the new world as one of the best shipwright islands.

Marco had been right too, marines and pirates would try and claim the island but had been driven out by the citizens of the island, Angel being one of the many who told anyone who tried to claim the island to rightfully fuck off, if they couldn't even handle the residents of the island how would they protect them?

Marco started to fuse back into human as he flew down to the deck by Whitebeard's side "all clear~yoi" landing gracefully he looked up to his pop whitebeard, about to give a short report that was stopped by someone slamming their arm down around his neck

"Marco~!" said assaulter cried "what took so long? i was starting to miss you" 

"thatch i was gone a hour-yoi" crossing his arms he looked to his mate and whitebeard's fourth commander thatch 

"really?!" thatch exclaimed "that long? you're getting slow pineapp-" marco pushed thatch of himself promptly shutting him up as whitebeard let out a laugh amused by his sons squabbling grabbing everyone's attention.

"alright everyone! well be docking in a couple of hours-yoi should be smooth sailing from here" Marco call to the crew was met with cheers of delight.

"it sure has been awhile since we stopped by chishiki" whitebeard hummed looking down to marco "i wonder how serena-chan is?" he mused looking back at the sea towards the island with a thoughtful expression they had met Serena the first time they visited the island she welcomes the business pirates that pirates bring always spending plenty on booze and food.

"she'll probably give us both a earful for not visiting sooner-yoi" marco mused leaning his back on the wall of whitebeards chair thinking back the last time they visited Serena eight years earlier, he frowned when you're out at sea seeing so many new things having so many new adventures time seems to fly so quickly he was what? 17 last time they where there. he remembers Serena calling out to them to visit soon from behind the bar her long black hair tied of to the side and couldn’t help but smiled again at the memory she'll definitely give them an earful.

When the island was in full view whitebeard gave the order to start getting ready to dock the commanders got their divisions in positions everyone doing their part to dock those that had jobs to do on island where getting ready to leave and get things done quickly so they can enjoy the island and the bars and women god! the women months out at see with no women was almost maddening, their thirst only quenched by the abnormal amount of fights they got into on the way.

It was already made clear that the nurses and doctors where off limits unless they made advances first, it wasn't an official rule but just a fact known to all who don't want their "check ups" to hurt

"mann~ i hate getting stock duty" thatch whined to anyone who listened "hey marco switch with me!" he called but was met with a indifferent smile

"sorry thatch-yoi i'm headed to the midnight with pops"

"EH?! you're gonna go see the lovely sweet heart serena-chan without me?!" he cried 

"yes-yoi and you know she hated you calling her that" Marco mused the conversation ending with thatch complaining to his division, ordering them to be quick. Whitebeard started making his way off the ship followed by Marco and his division "see you there thatch-yoi" he waved over his shoulder at the sulking commander and followed his pop to the midnight bar.

The walk to the bar was filled with on lookers whispering among their selves and the occasional familiar face would come up to say hello and the kicks would look on in awe of either seeing the well know pirates or the overly tall captain of the whitebeard pirates.

The bar was just an average looking bar with two swinging doors and plenty of tables spread out, it was only two when they had docked so for now it was just a social visit. Although the others that joined started drinking anyway claiming to be five o’clock somewhere.

When they walked in the bar was almost empty the bar maids either on break or taking out orders the uniforms consist of frilly blouses tucked into long or short shirts with stockings to match all of which the pirates greatly appreciate.

As the crew filled up the place taking up all the tables and the view of the barmaids whitebeard and Marco along with jozu whose division had finished their jobs on the ship. Took up the table closest to the stairs leading up to the second floor where the owner of the bar Serena Jones lived.

All three waiting to see her walk down and greet them.


	2. Chapter 2

"is that you edward?" serena called excitedly sauntering down the stairs from her apartment above the bar "i heard you were back! didn't believe it when they told me" serena pulled her now longer black hair into a high ponytail with two parts framing her round face making sure to stay clear of her pale blue eyes.  
"and is that young marco? look how big you've gotten" she cooed, taking a seat on whitebeard's right side. "and whose this young man?" referencing with her hand towards the second largest but also the youngest of the trio

she was always a fast talker marco mused, glad things dont change.

"it's good to see you too serena-san" marco smiled shaking her outstretched hand before it moved on to whitebeard's larger one. 

"serena-san good to see you again" whitebeard laughed shaking her hand wildly, serena herself having to stand again just to comfortably shake it "it's been too long" "that's your fault for not stopping by! what did you expect me to come find you out in the middle of the ocean?!" she was promptly ignored by the old captain in favor of finishing his sentence. "this is jozu he's the new third division commander" he finished as marco slapped his arm around jozu

"jozu this is serena jones-yoi" marco introduced the fourth commander "she's the owner of the bar"

"oh lovely to meet you jozu-san" serena reached out her hand which jozu gently took not wanting to harm the smaller women, he must have been double her size but then again so are most normal people.

"nice to meet you serena-san" juzo's voice boomed as loud as whitebeard's, leaning back in his chair to take in the older woman's appearance from her tall and slender frame to her long shiny black hair, she also had a mole just below her right eye.  
she was in a word beautiful "i've heard a lot about you from thatch" he smiled 

"god" she smiled amused by the thought of thatch yammering on and talking anyone who listens ear off "he's still the same as always then?" she asked thinking back to when they first met. She of course punched him for his idiotic way of asking her out "he sure did talk!" she laughed 

"yeah hasn't changed a bit-yoi" marco laughed "tho neither have you i see" turning the conversation to serena "you said you've been busy yourself-yoi?"

"oh that's right you lot haven't been by in so long i haven't been able to introduce her but she works later today so you'll get to meet her then" she smiled at the three looking up at edward and frowning.  
He still had his bloody captains hat on! "edward you should know to take of your hat inside especially in front of a lady" she scolded 

whitebeard laughed reaching to take of his hat "and whose this girl we have to meet?" he asked placing his hat down as the barmaids brought over a couple of drinks for the three normal sized humans and going back for a much larger mug for whitebeard.

"my daughter angle" she smiled causing marco to raise an eyebrow 

"you have a kid?" he laughed "can't wait to tell thatch he'll be heart broken"

"oh don't worry she's almost your age marco-san i pretty much adopted her not long after you lot left" serena smiled looking down into her drink. thinking back to the day she met angle  
"i met her a month after you left just found her wandering around looking like a mess out in the rain wouldn't even tell me her name" serena looked up at the three all interested in her story.

"so you just adopted her?" asked jozu taking another drink

"you're only what? 6 years older than me-yoi?" marco asked

"so i guess she more like a sister adopted into a family" serena hummed "of course i didn't plan on it but she wouldn't tell me anything about herself just asked for a job and a place to stay for a bit i couldn't help myself" she smiled leaning her arms on the table "and the rest as people say is history".

"well when does she start-yoi?' asked marco finishing of his drink "would love to meet her-yoi"

"four today and before any of you boys get excited" she called so even those nosy boys listening in from the other tables could also hear "she's got herself a boyfriend nice guy named cain not no funny business" 

angel~

it was nearing three when she got back to the apartment and started putting away the groceries and three thirty when she started getting ready for her shift  
it shouldn't be a long shift but she had a odd feeling her luck wouldn't hold out and she'll be stuck working way past one in the morning if the gossip about pirates coming to the island was true she was in for quite the night.

it doesn't help that she keep on sneezing as if someone was talking about her but that's just a superstition and doesn't actually happen. why on earth would someone be talking about her? but that didn't stop her superstition getting the better of her as she got ready. 

It made her think back to the morning, she had brushed off waking up early to her not being used to night shifts at the bar, although she had been on overnights for a week now and still always woke up to the sun. Maybe something was going to happen today? And since it hasn’t happened yet she was either being extremely paranoid or that something would happen when she got into work.

That would be something to reflect on when she got home later tonight, if she got home that is.

it didn't take long to get ready at all. really all she had to do was put her hair into a ponytail and changes her shorts in to a thigh length navy skirt and tuck in her white blouse nice and simple just revealing enough to get good tips from the male customers or the occasional female but not revealing enough that Cain would throw a fit. that was after all what their first fight was about. So with one last look in the body length mirror next to the bedroom door she walked out the door and down to the ground level of the apartment building, walked across the street and straight into the midnight bar just in time for her shift.

"angel!" was the first thing she noticed walking into the overly crowded bar, especially for a Sunday and she already knew she wasn't getting home early "angel! over here!" looking over all the head in her way she could see her mother/older sister figure (depending on how Serena felt on the day) sitting with the tallest human angel had ever seen 

"Hey! angel before you start i have some people i'd like you to meet" smiling up at angel as she approached their table 

angle scanned the table serena was at noticing first the tallest who she already identified as whitebeard the captain of the whitebeard pirates! Next to him was the only from what she could see normal heighten male with blonde hair on only the top of his head angel couldn't help comparing him to a pineapple!  
What an odd group this is turning to be, next up was another overly tall guy with huge muscles wearing Armour and black weirdly shaped hair and weirdly styled beard.

"you needed me?" she smiled taking a stand in front of their table 

"Angel! this is whitebeard and his crew" Serena cheered waving her arm towards whitebeard then towards all the other pirates sitting in the bar though from what angel knew about the whitebeard pirates, was very little. she figured that this wasn't all of the crew."but you'll get to meet them at some point for now this is marco and jozu two of white beards commander" she smiled turning to the trio "guys this is angel!"

"oh? nice to meet you all" angel smiled with a small nod of her head she took turn shaking all three of their hands all of which considerably larger than hers, she also noticed that 'marco' was indeed a bit taller than she had first thought. 'he has nice eyes, even though he looks like he's fighting to keep them open' she mused taking in his blue eyes and the light scruff on his jaw. he's hansom in an odd way isn't he?

"nice to meet you angel-san-yoi" marco smiled shaking her hand taking in her white hair and uniform. 'green eyes? that's rare' marco thought

"pleasure to meet you angel-chan thank you for looking after Serena for us someone had to keep her in line" whitebeard smiled cheekily shaking her hand 

"i heard that! i was the one doing the looking after thank you!" she growled up at the laughing captain, causing the group to laugh. angel reassuring him it was not a problem earning her a hit on the head by a not amused blushing Serena

"its nice to meet you angel-san" jozu shook her hand gently "i have to ask how did you get the name angel?"

"oh its because of my devil fruit ability the josie josie no mi fruit it gives me wings that look like angel wings" she smiled of course that's not all the fairy fruit lets her do but she figured they'd see her in action at some point and figure it out. " i'll have to show you sometime but its a bit to crowded in here" 

"the fairy fruit huh that's a mystic paramecia isn't it-yoi?" that or it could be considered a mystic zoan either way incredibly rare marco thought having two mystic devil fruits in a room was amusing. 

"mmh" she hummed in agreement "pretty handy being able to fly"

"oh marco don't you have a mystic devil fruit too?" asked Serena she new he had a

devil fruit just couldn't remember which one.

"yeah-yoi i ate the tori tori no mi fruit-yoi"

"thats how he got the nickname marco the phoenix" jozu leaning forward in his chair "pops ate the gura gura no mi and i ate the kira kira no mi" he explained

"oh all three of you have ability? huh that's cool although i already heard about your devil fruit whitebeard-san" naturally she knew of whitebeards ability if someone had the ability to be able to destroy the world you'd have to know about it and hope it was in the right arms which thankfully it is.

"i feel left out" Serena pouted "where's thatch i don't wanna be the only one without a devil fruit anymore" she looked away from them all in a fit hoping to see thatch walk through the two swinging doors.

"thatch? another from your crew i guess?" angel asked looking to marco and whitebeard 

"he's the fourth commander-yoi you'll know him when you see him-yoi" the four of them laughed while angel remained clueless not having ever meet the man but she did recall a time Serena mentioned him while talking about the pirates a while ago now.

"he looks like chef with big hair" jozu explained 

"ah i see" angel giggled before noticing the time from the clock on the wall "well it's been nice meeting you all but i should probably start work" she pause taking a look at their empty mugs "i start by getting you all some refills?" she asked grabbing their mugs and deciding it'd be best to come back for whitebeard's

"please and thank you" serena smiled giving a look to marco "just put it on maco-sans tab yeah? you still owe me for not visiting all these years"

marco sighed at least she wasn't yelling his ear of "yeah-yoi i'll shout you to pop and jozu too-yoi" before either of the other two could say any thing.. well before jozu could argue he new his pop didn't have much since he gave his money to his home village spinx not that he knew about that.

"all good coming right up!" with one last smile she started work first taking over the normal mugs for the bartender to fill up then gong back for whitebeards easily carrying it on one arm and maneuvering around the rowdy pirates.

"just sake in these ones please cleo" angle asked cleo the bartender she was a tall girl with brown hair up in a bun her tan hands working the taps before angle returned with whitebeards larger mug. angel grabbed a tray and started putting the finished mugs on careful not to spill the sake and grabbing whitebeards with her free arm.

"here we got whitebeard-san" angel passed his over first freeing her left arm and proceeded to pass out the others.

serena frowned "please don't push yourself" she fussed even though she new angel was strong enough and trained for years to become strong she still worried about her anything could go wrong!

"yes mom~" angel whined out playfully looking back over her shoulder with a shit eating grin. causing the men at the table to laugh at serena's reddening face.

"she's quite the girl you've got there Serena" laughed whitebeard.

"she's something alright" the bar owner hummed watching angel get to work taking orders and smiled thinking back to the day she had met angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up flash back

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think


End file.
